


Proven

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blind Character, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Blind Evan Au. Jared wants to prove that he cares about Evan, so he takes him out on a date to a special restaurant.





	Proven

**Author's Note:**

> Hot damn -sux

Evan Hansen woke up like normal. His alarm on his phone was set for 7:30, but he always awoke about ten minutes earlier, so he turned the alarm off before it sounded. He groaned, but sat up anyway, his feet hitting the carpet as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He yawned, picking up his phone again. He knew his mother wasn’t home. She always played music to let him know when she was there, and the house was silent. He sighed, unlocking his new phone with his thumbprint. iPhones were much better than the off brand contraption he’d had before, but he didn’t know how his mother had afforded the latest model. He held down the home button at the bottom, contacting Siri. He wasn’t really comfortable with the ‘Hey, Siri’ feature where she could hear you wherever the phone was, so he stuck with using the button. He spoke clearly. 

“Send a text to Jared Kleinman.”

 _What do you want to say?_ she replied back. 

Evan thought for a moment. “Are you picking me up today? My mom had an early shift.”

 _Ready to send?_

“Yes.”

_Message sent._

“Thank you.”

_You’re welcome, Evan._

Evan locked his phone and sighed. He made sure his ringer was up, and made his way cautiously to the bathroom to get ready for school. 

————

Jared woke up on his third alarm, annoyedly shutting it off and checking his phone for notification. One new text. He opened it, reading it tiredly. He sent a hazy reply before getting up to get ready for school.

J: Be there in 30, tree boy.

\-----------

Evan’s phone dinged. “Siri,” he said after holding down the button. “Can you read my newest message?”

_Last message from Jared: Be there in 30, tree boy._

Evan rolled his eyes like he had heard of people doing. “Thanks.” He shut her off before she could respond. He didn’t want to bother Jared if he was driving. He picked up his backpack, his phone and cane in his other hand, and made his way to the front door. He sat on the porch and waited. 

————

Jared pulled up into the Hansen driveway, getting out to yell to Evan. “Hey, bitch, what's good?”

Evan stood up. “Don’t call me that,” he said. 

Jared snorted. “Fine. Hey, bench, what's good?”

“How am I even supposed to answer that? Puppies? Puppies are good?” Evan sighed. “Where’s the car?”

Jared laughed. “Puppies _are_ good, you're right. It's straight on till morning, sunshine.”

Evan scoffed. “I like puppies,” he muttered. He walked straight, his cane in front of him, until he reached the vehicle. 

Jared pulled the door open for him, leaning forward to kiss Evan's cheek to show him he was there. “Who doesn't?”

Evan felt his face grow warm. “Satanists?” he offered. He climbed into the car with little issue. 

Jared shuffled around to the driver's side, slipping in. “Mayhaps.”

“Well, maybe they do like puppies,” Evan rationalized. “I dunno.” He put his cane by his feet and his backpack in his lap. 

Jared put the car in reverse, pulling out of the driveway. “I feel like they might. Puppies are too powerful to be disliked. Kinda like you.”

Evan ignored the compliment. He’d bring it up later. “Should I get a dog? I think they’re expensive, but…”

Jared nearly shrieked, bouncing in his seat. “Shit, Ev, if you get a dog I’ll pay for him myself!” Jared liked dogs. But he liked cats more. Controversial. His eyes widened. “Fuck, are seeing eye cats a thing because holy shit if you could bring a cat to school every day and I could be homies with him I would give you a ride every damn day.”

Evan sighed. “I think dogs are easier to train,” he said. “And this might be more of an anxiety dog than a seeing eye dog. Maybe both.” He was just weighing his options for now. He knew he didn’t want a cat. Cats were fast. He didn’t like things that he couldn’t anticipate. He’d go for a seeing eye goldfish before a cat. 

Jared pouted. “Cats are way better for anxiety, they're soft and nice and calm.”

“Well, sorry, but I’m a dog person. Cats _give_ me anxiety.” Evan huffed. 

Jared pouted harder. “How sad.”

Evan could tell Jared was putting on a face, but he didn’t know why he bothered. “I think I’d like a dog,” he said, rounding the topic back to that. “She could really help, you know?”

Jared thought it over. “Yeah, I think that would be cool. You’d definitely get a lot of attention at school, though,” he warned.

“If you fight people who look at me, I won’t have a problem,” Evan offered. 

Jared laughed. “You got me there, Hansen.”

“So would you?” Evan asked expectantly. 

Jared didn't hesitate. “Hell yeah, no one touches my tree boy or his dog.”

“Perfect! Can’t wait to hear their bodies hit the floor.”

“ _Let the bodies hit the floor, Let the bodies hit the floor,_ –”

Evan spoke over him. “No thanks, Jared, not this morning.”

Jared broke off into laughter, patting Evan's hand. “Later, then.”

“Maybe,” Evan said. It meant never. 

Jared knew that. “We’re almost to school, what a drag.”

Evan groaned. “I have a presentation today.” He hated getting up and talking. He could feel the eyes on him, sense people making fun of him. 

Jared groaned sympathetically. “What class?”

“English,” Evan whined. 

“Damn. English sucks.”

“I like writing, but damn, Shakespeare is boring.” Evan sighed. 

Jared hummed in agreement. “Old ass gay fuck.”

“You’re gay, Jared.”

“I'm going to go back in time and raw William Shakespeare's ass.”

“I’m sure his wife would love that, J.”

“Anne Hathaway can suck my ass, she was best in Princess Diaries. I saw her whole tiddies in Brokeback Mountain when all I was there for was Heath Ledger banging Jake Gyllenhaal.”

“It’s a different Anne H– Whatever. Boo hoo, you saw a boob.” Evan sighed. 

Jared tsked. “You're missing the point here. I'm going to raw Shakespeare and no Hathaway can stop me.”

“Maybe you did and he wrote Hamlet about you. It’s pretty gay.” 

“Hell yeah.”

“Anyway, have you ever read the Tempest? I...didn’t.” Evan’s head sank in shame. 

Jared snorted. “Hell no. The Tempest can fuck off, I have things to do. Like getting Shakespeare to be or not to be with my dick in his ass.”

“Okay, I thought we were done talking about that.” Even without a real mental image, Evan didn’t want that mental image. 

Jared hummed. “Eh, whatever. Have you been maintaining your Audio jack off schedule?”

“No, because there’s no such thing.” 

Jared scoffed. “There most certainly is. Have you never heard of audio porn?”

“I don’t think I want to hear about that, thanks.”

Jared shrugged. “Fine, whatever. Maybe that's why you're always so cutely innocent. Because you never get off.”

“Wh- you- What are you on about?” Evan was majorly confused. This conversation was disorienting. Was he missing something?

Jared kept going. “Look, Ev, I know you don't know this but you are really fucking attractive. Like… _fuck_. I could always help you, you know?”

Evan squeaked. “Are we at school now? I think we are! Okay, bye!” He tried to open the door. 

Jared knew it was locked, considering they were still a minute away from school. “We’re almost in the parking lot, chill. I'm just saying that I would gladly suck you off at any time.”

Evan gulped. “L-Look, I know we joke and everything but I also know you’re only nice to me to pay for your car insurance or something, so you can quit with the- the flirting thing.”

Jared scoffed. “Evan, you think I would be flirting with you if I was only here for car insurance? Maybe once, but–” he cut himself off, sighing. “My offer is serious, Evan. I know you probably aren't into me like that but, y’know, I guess if you ever need– something. Just know I wasn't kidding.” He put the car in park, having pulled into his spot. “You can go now, if you want. Sorry if I freaked you out.”

“I have an english presentation,” Evan mumbled, hopping out of the car and letting his cane guide him toward the sound of people going inside. Jared was sorry? Yeah, right. His insurance rate must have gone up. As much as Evan liked hanging with Jared lately, he was still a bit much. As that car ride had proven. 

Jared sighed, banging his forehead against his steering wheel. “Way to go Kleinman,” he muttered to himself. “Way to be a fucking creep. He’ll never like you.” He sighed again, taking a minute to wallow in self pity. God. He should probably get to class.

————

Lunch came around, and Evan was sure he’d failed his presentation. He even forgot which play it was on. Apparently it was about King Lear, not the Tempest. His teacher told him he couldn’t avoid reading forever. It was humiliating. He sat at his normal seat in the back of the cafeteria, eating the sandwich he’d hastily made for himself that morning and trying not to cry. He could feel the eyes on him like always. 

Jared had decided that the best way to play things was to pretend nothing had happened. He slid into his seat at Evan's table, making sure to be loud enough that Evan knew he was there. “Yo, Evan, hope you don't mind if I rip it and jack it,” he twisted open his bottle of mountain dew, taking a swig. “Fuck yeah. Energy. Refreshment. The feeling of my organs shutting down. What's up?”

Evan had expected this. “Sometimes it’s like you’re from some planet where they all talk like you.” He sighed, not answering the question. 

Jared snorted. “I'm just living my life, home dog.”

“I know,” Evan said, taking a bite of his sandwich. “So am I.”

Jared took a minute to observe Evan's face. “So what's up, my dude?”

“Not my english grade,” Evan mumbled. 

Jared frowned. “Shit. Bad, huh?” Jared sighed sympathetically. “Damn.”

Evan put his food down. “I didn’t even have the right book.”

Jared grimaced. His eyes lingered on Evan's cheeks. He reflexively reached out, lightly brushing his hand over the stubble. “You didn't shave,” he observed softly, entranced by the scratchy sensation.

Evan was used to people—namely Jared and his mother—touching his face. He didn’t flinch away. “No, I know,” he said. “Didn’t have time. It takes a while, you know?”

Jared hummed, his fingers trailing down Evan's cheek and neck with a feather light touch, tracing all the way down his shoulder and arm until it ghosted at Evan's fingers. 

Evan didn’t know why he let Jared hold his hand, but it felt nice. Maybe it was to pretend Jared cared about him further than car insurance and family friends, only for a while. He continued eating. 

Jared was quiet, trying to find something to say that wouldn't fuck this up. He had a special talent of fucking things up by talking. “Are you busy this afternoon?”

Evan shook his head. “My therapist is out of town.”

Jared perked up slightly. “So are my parents. Do you maybe wanna come over?”

Evan breathed for a minute. “What would you get out of it?”

Jared blinked. “Time with you?”

“In exchange for what?”

“..Time with me?”

“That’s...that’s it?”

Jared hesitated. “Did you want something else?”

“I just thought you’d have some kind of u-ulterior motive.” Evan tried to keep his voice steady. 

Jared winced. “Evan,” he started carefully. “If I… if I told you that I like you- as in, a crush. Like, _like-like_ you- would you even believe me?”

“Why w-would I?” Evan was getting defensive. “You’re not exactly the nicest. Just a month ago you unscrewed my cane and it fell apart on the floor and you wouldn’t help me find the pieces.”

Jared winced. “Yeah that was fucked up. I'm sorry. B-But, I only did it because–” his voice lowered as he blushed. “Because I didn't want you to leave yet. That's a horrible reason, I know. Sorry.” He frowned. “Can I try to prove it to you, at least?”

“Prove it to me and I’ll see if I can believe you.” Evan nearly spilled his water bottle trying to pick it up in a suave manner. 

Jared perked up slightly. “So you’ll go on a date with me?”

Evan spilled his water anyway. “A- A _date_?!”

Jared jolted. “I-Is that not what we were talking about?”

“I- I g- I guess it was, b-but–” Evan tried to sop up the water with his napkin. “T-Today?”

Jared reached over, helping Evan clean up the spill. “Yes? If that's okay.”

“It- I- It’s f- Yeah, no, it’s c-cool.” Was Evan agreeing to go out with Jared just so he could prove a point? But wait, that point was pretty important. Maybe he was. 

Jared beamed. “Awesome! You won't regret it, I promise. I'm going to prove how I feel.”

“O-okay,” Evan responded quietly. This had to be a joke, right?

Jared squeezed Evan's hand lightly. “Okay.”

If it was a prank, maybe Evan deserved it. “Okay,” he said again, squeezing Jared’s hand back. 

\----------

Jared's day went by in a blur after that, eventually leading to him standing at the school entrance nervously.

Evan navigated the hallway nervously, much in the same manner as Jared waited for him. He stuck to the wall until he found the door, pushing it open and feeling the sunlight on his skin. “J-Jared?” he called, expecting him to be there. 

Jared jolted out of his thoughts, spinning around. “Ev, hey, I’m over here.”

Evan whipped around toward the sound of Jared’s voice. “Oh,” he remarked. “Hi.” Play it casual, he told himself. 

“Hey,” Jared responded, reaching out to take Evan's free hand. “Are you ready?”

Evan hesitated, but nodded. “G-Guess so.”

Jared pulled Evan to his car, opening the door for him like usual. He did, however, stop to kiss his cheek before hurrying over to the driver's side.

Evan climbed in. Jared did that sometimes, kissing his cheek. But did it mean something else now? Maybe if he could prove that he did like Evan, it would mean more. If this was real.

Jared threw his bag into the back seat, starting up the car. “Are you hungry?”

Evan nodded. “A little, yeah.” He could play along. 

Jared smiled. “Good, I know this new place that opened up that we can try out.” 

“A new place? Where is it?” Evan hadn’t heard of a new restaurant. 

Jared hummed, “It’s over by the Janey's bakery in downtown.”

“Oh, I don’t, um, go downtown very often.” Evan fidgeted with his shirt. 

Jared grabbed Evan's hand. “It's okay. I know my way around. I think you'll like this place.”

“If you say so,” Evan whispered, letting Jared take his hand. 

\-----------

Once they arrived, Jared led Evan inside where they were seated. The waiter returned with menus. He handed Jared his, turning to Evan. “Would you like a menu, sir?”

Evan kept facing ahead. The man was talking to Jared, so he didn’t need to answer. 

Jared turned to the man. “Yes, please,” he answered politely, watching the man set the menu down on the table. He nodded, wandering off the give them time to decide. Jared watched Evan's reaction carefully.

Evan fidgeted a little. “What do they have?” he asked, his elbow resting on the table. 

Jared remained silent, reaching out to take Evan's free hand. He moved it, ghosting the boy’s fingers over the hard plastic of the menu in front of him.

Evan gasped. Was this– “Jared, what is this?”

Jared bit back a smile. “It's a menu.”

“F-For the restaurant?” Evan squeaked. 

“Yes.”

“But I–” Evan ran his fingers over it. “I can read it!”

Jared laughed softly, smiling properly. “Yeah, it's in braille!”

“It– It is!” Evan was beyond happy. He even felt tears well up in his eyes as he read about steak options and salad dressings. “I-I’ve never– This hasn’t happened before!”

Jared's smile softened. “Yeah. I figured you would like it here.” He was glad Evan was happy.

A tear fell onto Evan’s hand, but he didn’t care. “How– How did you know they had these?!”

Jared reached up to wipe Evan's cheek with a thumb. “I read about it.”

Evan felt around until he could hug Jared. “I’ve never read a menu,” he whispered. 

Jared held him tightly. “I know. But now you have, right? You can check it off your bucket list.” He laughed slightly, mildly surprised to find himself also getting choked up.

Evan’s breath caught a little in his throat. “How did you know that was on my bucket list?”

Jared laughed again. “I notice a lot of things about you, Ev.”

“F-For real?” 

“For real,” Jared confirmed. 

“So you, um, you meant all that? About– From earlier today?”

Jared nodded into Evan's shoulder. “I did.”

“I-I believe you,” Evan whispered. 

Jared squeezed Evan tighter. “Y-You do?”

“I-I do,” Evan admitted. 

Jared took a shaky breath. “So, you understand that I’m serious about this?”

Evan pulled away, running both hands over the menu. “I think I do.”

Jared hesitated. “Do you want to go through with it still?”

Evan just nodded. 

Jared let out a breath. “Okay.” He looked down at his own menu, suddenly ten times more nervous.

Despite actually having a readable menu, Evan was still terrified of ordering for himself. He had decided on a salad, but felt like he’d implode if he had to tell the waiter. 

Jared picked up on Evan's anxiety. “What do you want? I’ll order.”

Evan jolted a little. He pointed to the dots on the plastic. “Th-This,” he said, before realizing Jared probably couldn’t tell what it said. “Wait-“

Jared reached over, running his fingers over it. “Salad?”

“Wh- J-Jared, how did you- Does it have the word written under it?” 

Jared blushed. “No, I– I can read it.”

“Using words, right?” Evan was confused. 

Jared laughed nervously. “I taught myself braille, Evan.”

Evan sputtered. “Wh- y- Since _when_?!”

Jared hummed. “Like, middle school, I think.”

“At least four years and you didn’t tell me?!” Evan shrieked. 

Jared shrugged. “I didn't have a reason to?”

“Jared, sometimes you’re a real idiot, you know that?”

Jared laughed loudly this time. “Yeah, I know.”

“This could have happened a whole lot sooner if I knew how much you cared.”

Jared sputtered slightly, caught by surprise. “W-Well how was I supposed to know you wouldn't just turn me down?! I was scared.”

“Just like you didn’t today! I’m the last one to believe when I say this, but take a chance once in a while.” Evan smiled in Jared’s direction. 

Jared blushed. “Yeah,” he breathed. “I guess you're right.”

Evan reached his hand out, touching Jared’s shoulder. He moved it until he knew it was on his cheek. “You really care, then, huh?” He wiped a fresh tear from his eyes. 

Jared gulped. He was sure Evan could feel how much his face was burning. “Y-Yeah. I do.”

Evan smiled a little more at how flustered Jared seemed. “Please god don’t let me miss,” he muttered before leaning in for a kiss. 

Jared gasped, heart pounding as Evan's lips met his own. He automatically let out a small yelp in surprise. It only took him a couple seconds before he was kissing him back.

Evan could only hope it was something Jared wanted. Of course he did, but Jared might not– But then he was getting kissed back, so it didn’t matter. He kept the hand on Jared’s cheek, feeling the soft skin with his thumb. 

Jared thought he might be dreaming or dead. Because there was no possible way that Evan Hansen was actually willingly kissing him right now. Unfortunately, Jared didn't have much time to dwell as they were interrupted by their waiter clearing his throat. He looked apologetic as Jared pulled away. “Have you two decided on what you’ll be having?”

Jared took a minute to collect himself, clearing his throat. He ordered quickly, face still burning even as the waiter shuffled away.

Evan had his face buried in his hands, something that usually accompanied his embarrassment. “I-Is he gone?” he whispered, trying not to sound rude. 

“Yeah.”

“I’m gonna tip him all my money,” Evan mumbled. 

Jared laughed, grinning at Evan. “Ev, you don't have to do that. I'm sure it's not the worst thing he's ever seen.”

“Not because of that!” Evan hit Jared lightly. “Because of the menu!” He started bouncing. “Best day of my life!”

Jared chuckled. “You know that it's not his creation, right? It was the- whatever. This is a pretty great day, huh?”

“Yeah! I–” Evan’s face fell. “I failed a presentation,” he remembered. 

Jared scoffed, taking Evan's hand. “Forget about that stupid presentation, look at what we're doing right now!”

Evan had gotten over blind jokes in elementary school. He was much more prone to making them, now. “Actually, I can’t,” he said, lips curling into a smile again. 

Jared pouted. “You know what I mean!” He couldn't keep up his pout, his face breaking into a smile. “Are you still coming to my house after this?”

“How could I refuse?” Evan answered, tugging on Jared’s arm. 

Jared leaned over to press a kiss to Evan's cheek. 

Now Evan was sure those kisses meant something more. He grinned. “What did you have in mind? For us to do?”

Jared hummed, playing with Evan's fingers. “I could sing to you? Or we could make out. Or nap.”

Evan’s eyes lit up. “You’d sing to me? I love your voice.”

Jared blushed again. “I'm not that great, but thanks.”

“I really like it, shut up,” Evan said, nudging Jared lightly. 

Jared laughed. “Thanks, Ev. I like singing to you.”

“You’ll make a career in it,” Evan assured. 

Jared chuckled. “Flatterer.”

“You will!”

Jared shrugged. “Maybe.”

“If you went for it.” Evan leaned over and kissed the first thing his lips touched. 

Evan ended up hitting Jared's nose, making him laugh. “You're a sap.”

“If you don’t like it, go somewhere else.” Evan was still grinning. 

Jared kissed Evan's nose in return. “I like it a lot, actually.”

“Good for you, you’re stuck with this mess now.” Evan laughed a little. 

Jared's heart fluttered. “I really hope so.”

“Just– Next time you want me to stay with you, don’t dismantle my stick, okay?” Evan offered a smaller smile. 

Jared groaned. “That wasn't my best moment.”

Evan tsked. “Nor mine.”

Suddenly, the waiter returned, food in hand. He passed their orders to them before leaving again. Jared didn't release Evan's hand the whole time they ate.

\---------

Evan faced Jared the whole way back to his house. “Are we there yet?” he asked childishly. 

Jared laughed, shaking his head. “Almost,” he said, squeezing Evan's hand.

Evan pretended to groan. “Drive faster.”

Jared laughed again. “Oh, did I say almost? I meant yes.” He released Evan's hand to put the car in park, having just pulled into his driveway.

Evan grinned. “Liar. Can we go in now?” He was more than eager to hear Jared sing. 

“What are you waiting for?” Jared was already half out of the car.

Evan scrambled to exit the vehicle, his feet thudding loudly on the driveway. He didn’t bother getting his cane and unfolding it, leaving it in his pocket. “Lead the way!”

Jared grabbed Evan's hand, leading him inside and up to his room. He closed the door behind them. 

Evan was grinning again. “Well? Sing for me!”

Jared rolled his eyes, climbing onto his bed. “Wow, no foreplay, huh?”

“It’s not sex!”

Jared laughed, patting the bed. “At least come lay down first.”

“Next to you?”

Jared snorted. “I'm not going to bite you, Ev.”

“No, I know,” Evan muttered. He felt his way to the bed and climbed on, settling beside Jared. 

Jared looked over at him. “Are you okay with this?”

Evan smiled. “Uh huh, yeah.” He patted Jared’s face. “Sing.”

Jared chuckled, sitting up better. “What should I sing?”

“What’s the last song you listened to?”

Jared paused to think. He blushed. “It's kinda embarrassing, but it was that song from highschool musical, Bet on it.”

Evan snickered. “Sing for me, Troy Bolton.”

Jared scoffed, shoving Evan's shoulder. He started singing anyway, thinking through the lyrics as he went.

Evan smiled, burying his face in the blanket on the bed. Jared was a much better singer than Zac Efron. 

Jared managed to get through the song with minimal slip ups. He watched Evan from where he sat next to him. As his singing died out, Jared scooted closer.

Evan was grinning by the end, face still covered. “That was beautiful, Jared,” he praised. 

“You're beautiful.”

Evan would argue, but it was useless. “Your voice is better. And your personality. When you’re not being a dick.”

Jared nodded to himself. “Noted.” He leaned down, kissing the corner of Evan's mouth. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Evan hesitated. “Even if I’m kinda high maintenance?” 

Jared kissed him again. “I don't care about that stuff, Ev, I’ll take care of your forever if you’d let me.”

Evan felt more tears welling in his eyes like at dinner. “R-Really?” He hadn’t expected anyone to love him. 

Jared brought his hands up to Evan's cheeks, kissing him a third time. “Absolutely.”

“Th-Then sure,” Evan said. “I’ll be your boyfriend.” Who knew? They could be great together. 

Jared beamed, connecting their lips for a fourth time. This time though, he didn't pull away immediately.

Evan smiled into the kiss, returning it happily. He let his hands travel up to Jared’s hair. 

Jared tilted his head for a better angle, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into Evan's cheekbones.

Evan had always been sensitive to touch. He shuddered. 

Jared pulled away a few centimeters. “Is this okay?” He whispered, voice low.

Evan gulped. “Y-Yeah,” he said quietly, trying to go back in for another kiss. 

Jared allowed him to, working their inexperienced lips together carefully, trying to familiarize himself with him.

Evan was familiar with the feel of Jared’s face. He had touched it so many times. He had felt it change as they aged, but nothing prepared him for this. It was totally different, but definitely Jared. He accidentally tugged at Jared’s hair. 

Jared reflexively bit down on Evan's bottom lip, a soft noise escaping him. He felt himself blush, ready to pull away and apologize.

The noise that escaped Jared was nothing compared to the one that came from Evan. He had really enjoyed that. 

Jared's breath hitched. Maybe he wasn't going to apologise. He experimentally bit down again, tugging on his lip lightly.

Evan made a sound akin to a groan. His fingers dug in deeper in Jared’s hair. 

Jared felt like he could get drunk off of this. He ran his tongue over the soft skin of Evan's inner lip where he had bit it, drinking in all of the sounds he made.

Evan whimpered, his failed english presentation completely out of his mind. He focused on Jared and let him lead Evan along the path of what could only a make out session. 

Jared carried on with him like that, not pushing to deepen the kisses any farther than they already were. Jared just wanted time to relish in the feeling of Evan's lips on his own.

Evan hadn’t realized his eyes were closed, not that it made much of a difference, but it did somehow make the whole kiss seem more intimate. Weird. He’d have to close his eyes more often. Jared’s hair was soft in his hands, smooth. 

Jared's hands eventually drifted down from Evan's cheek to his neck and then down to press against his chest lightly, where they fiddled with the buttons of his polo just for something to do.

Evan eventually pulled away to breathe. “I _will_ sleep for twenty four straight hours if we do this all night,” he whispered. 

Jared giggled slightly. “That's okay with me, as long as I can join you.”

“So we’re sleeping our saturday away?”

Jared tucked himself into Evan's side. “I don't know about you, but that sounds like an amazing plan to me.”

Evan shrugged. “I could go for that.”

Jared pressed lazy kisses to Evan's shoulder.

“I want a service dog,” Evan mumbled. 

Jared smiled. “We’ll get you one.”


End file.
